narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fishing for Waffles
She strayed too far again. How many times had she done that now? Too many times probably; the teen could already hear Orihei's voice winding up in her mind, another heated lecture ready for delivery. She winced; it wasn't like she meant to get lost...it just happened. Besides, didn't the best things happen by accident? That's how she saw the massive wooly thing with point stuff coming from either side of its mouth. Adventures were all about discovery; that's what made them an adventure. And one couldn't discover something without getting lost...off the beaten path was the best way. "ADVENTURRRRREE!!!" Ten whooped, running through through the trees before somersaulting across the forest floor. She decided next time she accidentally went here, she'd have the kids with her. They needed to see fun things too! The girl would pause from her frolicking as the forest opened up, revealing shoreline and a seemingly endless expanse of sea; two jetties stretched into the sea, forming an inlet. A good spot to think. Another chakra signature pricked at the corner of her senses. A friend? Someone new? What were they doing? Did they like getting lost too? A billion question buzzed in her mind as she changed directions, following this new, unmoving signature. She hopped onto the jetty, running full speed across the uneven rocks to the person, ready to pounce. ---- Honestly, Akunin didn't know how he was supposed to feel. He and his father just could not see eye-to-eye. It upset him; no one believed in him. To be completely honest, he felt like trash. When Akunin was twelve years old, it was discovered that he was completely unable to awaken a Sharingan; his brain lacked the special means to stimulate the release of the ocular chakra. In short, he was a total mockery of the Uchiha name with that alone. But for him to be the son of the clan head? ---- Pushing through the brush, Akunin traversed the wooded area with extreme caution. He didn't want to snare his fishing poles on something; they were his only source of food right now. Yeah, he was lost. After getting in yet another fight eith his dad, Akunin had decided to simply go out and go fishing. But somehow, he ended up getting lost outside of Konoha. He had told his mother he was spending the night at his sensei's; of course they wouldn't go looking for him. He hated his life right now... The worried boy would push another clump of branches out of the way in order to reveal a river. Finally, he could catch dinner. With a graceful cast, Akunin's bait - some sort of spinner - would land parallel to the shore in hopes of luring out nesting fish. As he reeled in, he heard a voice. It sounded like some girl...was she screaming..."adventure"? Opting to ignore the odd sound, he focused on the matter at hand. With his bright blue eyes, he zeroed in on the line, watching for any sign of a bite. ---- She slowed down as her vision sharpened; catching sight of the reel and fishing pole. It was a boy...fishing?? What was he fishing for in such a large body of water? Something good she hoped. Ten picked up speed once more, now fully intent on a play tackle. She remembered what Ori said about talking to strangers, but he seemed harmless enough. Once close, she pounced. "HIIIII!!" came her exclamation, a greeting and a split-second warning in one. ---- With the emitting of the high-pitched scream Akunin assumed to be a battle cry, another noise would join this curious sound of "bloodlust". "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" With the girl's outstretched arms reaching him first, the boy would be forced backwards before she could land on top of him. He fell into the void below; the deep darkness; the doom of his soul. Splash! Flailing and yelling from under the cold water, Akunin fought for his life. The cold jaws of death seemed to be closing in. But before it was too late, he remembered something that had saved him many times before. Stand up. Rising to his feet and recovering the fishing pole that had been knocked out of his grip, he would meet the girl's eyes. Under normal circumstances, Akunin would have been quite angry; was already upset about the whole situation at home. Yet, the girl was smiling; seemed like she was just excited? With a sigh, he shook his head back and forth, a bit of electricity running through his hair. When it was all dry, a poof would be heard. In its wake was the unruly, overwhelming spikiness that spread in all directions from his head. The boy's dark hair would rapidly expand, just before reverting to its original style. "Um...hi?" was all he could manage. He was unsure what to feel. For now, he just looked, feeling a bit shy. ---- She would follow suit, landing with a large splash of her own. Relishing the cold embrace of the ocean against her skin, she would sit there for a few seconds before remembering what she was doing. Shooting upwards, Ten would reemerge once more, before grinning at the boy. "Helloo!!" she started, shaking her blue locks to get some of the water out, "how are you?? What are you doing? What's your name?" As she regained her bearings, more and more questions bubbled to the surface. Tenjin caught sight of the fishing rod. "What are you doing here?" ---- "Fishing." the confused lad replied. He zeroed in on the girl; she seemed genuinely interested in what he was doing. Akunin followed her eyes - looking at his fishing pole - and smiled a shy smile. He'd never fished with a friend; would she stay? "Do you...wanna fish with me?" He asked, blushing lightly. "Oh! And I'm Akunin U-" He purposefully left off the "Uchiha" bit. "Akunin; that's my name." ---- "Yes!! How do you fish??" she asked before sitting down on a rock, wiggling her feet in her the water. Her gaze, having drifted to open waters, returned to the fishing rod; she cocked her head slightly. As he introduced herself, Ten realized she should do the same. "Tenjin Yochi!!! Nice to meet you!" she exclaims, extending a hand. He seemed nice, and really friendly; part of her was smug considering how often Orihei told her to avoid strangers. ---- Getting up and out of the water, Akunin would hand her a fishing rod; he always brought three with him. He was grinning from ear to ear, he finally had someone he could share this experience with. "Ok," he started, gesturing towards the brass semi-circle just above the reel. "That's called a bell. Flip it up like this," guiding her hand to the cold metal. "Then, after that, you grab the line with one finger. From there, you just reel back and fling your arm forwards. It doesn't have to be a spectacular cast; try along the shoreline right about...there." The boy was referring to a dip in the shallow water; it grew deeper where he was pointing. "Think you got it?" ---- Ten accepts the rod, studying it for a second before grinning. "Cool!!" She proceeds to fidget as he shows her how to use the rod. Nevertheless, she rallies her concentration to follow these instructions. Except one thing. Well....technically she did execute the action. However, instead of sending the line forward, she flung the entire rod, the entity sailing through the air before landing with a quiet plop in the water. She soon realizes her mistake. "Oops!!" ---- With a look of disbelief, - was it really that hard? - Akunin smiled as best he could in such a situation. "Um...that's, uh...that's ok!" Finally managing to get his response out. "I'll go get it for you." Running parallel to the waters, the young boy would fling sand behind him as he dashed towards the location of the site of the crash. He'd reach into the salty water - the pole wasn't far out; she'd obeyed by casting along the shoreline - and grab the lost fishing pole. He'd hurry back, running a hand through his spiky hair as he did. "Try again, but hold on this time." Akunin smiled, extending his arm with the pole once more. ---- "Sorry!!!" she kowtowed several times, her expression saddening as tears sprang to her eyes. She sniffled slightly, detecting his disappointment and irritation despite his smile. It was too forced. She took the rod again, before resetting it. As she cast it out a second time, she wrapped her hands the base, maintaining a hold on it. "What's next?" ---- Now he just straight up felt bad. He'd upset her? How? He wasn't sure, but it made him sad, too. His face brightened as he tilted his head to the side and grinned. "Hey, hey, don't cry." Akunin smiled, patting her head. "I mean, I didn't expect you to be a master fisherman such as myself on your first try." He realized he'd have to be extra patient with this one. Mustering up his happiest face, he would stand behind her. As he reached around her, he tapped the reel. "This is how you reel it in; just turn it like so." As he cranked it, the line would be withdrawn through the loops that ran down the length of the pole. "Do it slowly, though. You're trying to imitate a small fish. If you do it too fast, it'll scare the fish off, or they just won't be able to catch it. But, on the other hand," He added, matter-of-factly, "Then they won't be interested. I know you can do it, though." Now, coming next to her, he'd grab the other fishing pole and walk along the beach. Finding the dock, he'd run over - about thirty or so meters from Tenjin's current location - and cast along the dock's legs. The way he did so, how he swung the instrument and launched the bait as far as he did, made it quite apparent he was no rookie to fishing. Akunin loved it; wanted to quit the shinobi life and be a fisherman. ---- ----